1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to cannula ports, and more particularly to cannula ports which include an anchoring system.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Laparoscopic surgery was developed in the 1960s as a diagnostic tool and has grown into a major surgical tool. The surgical procedure begins with the insertion of a special needle, the Verres needle, into, for example, the abdominal cavity. Gas, preferably CO2, is inserted into the abdominal cavity through the needle until a pressure of approximately 12-15 mmHg is reached. A sharp metal trocar fitted with a cannula is then inserted through the cavity wall and held in place by means of a port. Generally more than one inserted cannula is required to introduce an imaging device, such as a telescope or camera, and surgical tools into the cavity to perform the required surgery.
Devices for performing this surgery are well known in the art. Previously, the cannula was held in place using sutures which were tied to arms on the cannula or on the port itself. This procedure is difficult and cumbersome to achieve during surgery and often results in broken sutures which must be replaced. The method securing the port to the cannula in prior art devices involves turning a screw against a metal band located inside of the port, also a cumbersome procedure during surgery. Additionally, the metal band is prone to losing its shape, requiring replacement.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a cannula port which includes a simple suture retention means.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a cannula port having a suture retention means which does not require tying of the suture.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a cannula port which is self tightening against a cannula.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a cannula port tightening means which provides a tight seal against a cannula.
It is yet another object of the present invention to accomplish the foregoing objects in a simple manner.
Additional objects and advantages of the present invention are apparent from the drawings and specification which follow.
According to the present invention, the foregoing and additional objects are obtained by providing a cannula port having a simplified suture retention means and simplified means for securing the port against the cannula. This port consists of a sealing cap which is removably attached to a threaded cone top, a cone which has an upper threaded section for receiving the threaded cone top and a lower conical section, and a plurality of arms extending from the cone, each arm including a means for retaining a thread such as a suture. The cone may have an upper section of vertical segments which are forced inward upon threading of the cone top onto the cone. The retaining means may consist of a plurality of O-rings. The sealing cap and O-rings may be made from silicon rubber and the cone may be made from plastic. The arms may be made from stainless steel and are attached to the cone using an epoxy adhesive. The ends of the arms may be bent such that the ends of the arms are parallel to the surface through which the cannula will be inserted and the thread retaining means may be located along this portion of the arms.